Naguri
| affiliation = Naguri Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain (former) | residence = Gray Terminal | jva = Minoru Inaba | Funi eva = Mark Oristano }} Naguri is an anime-only character. He was a former pirate captain that lived in the Gray Terminal twelve years before the current storyline. His current location is unknown. Appearance When Naguri was much younger, he had much darker hair and wore a red headband. His eyes were fully visible at this point. Naguri is an elderly man with long, grey, unkempt hair that goes down to his shoulders. He is missing a tooth and has thick eyebrows that almost completely cover up his eyes. The only time when his eyes are fully visible was when he was using Haki. He has always been seen wearing a long, brown hat that is slightly frayed along its brim. He wears sunglasses with orange lenses and a black rim on top of his hat. He wore what appeared to be a dark blue cloak that trails along the ground. In the end, the cloak actually turned out to have been the flag of his old pirate crew. He also has a beige smoking pipe along with him at all times. Personality He seems to have wisdom. He is also very peaceful since he allows others to pick on him without reacting with violence. He deeply respects Gol D. Roger, saying that it was an honor to battle with him and held no grudge against him. He has a deep connection to his crew. His dream is to reunite with his crewmates and when answering Ace's question about what it takes to be a captain, he states that it takes the approval of your crew. Like many characters in One Piece, Naguri has a unique laugh. In his case, it's "No-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi!". Naguri ends all his sentences with the word "noshi". Abilities and Powers As a pirate captain, Naguri had great skills. He and his crew fought against the Roger Pirates, but they were easily defeated. Haki Naguri possesses Haoshoku Haki as he was able to just stare at a bear to stop it and send it back into the forest. Weapons Naguri wields a staff with a hammerhead on the end of it that resembles a maul. He is quite proficient in using it as he was able to send a bear flying several feet backwards with it. History In his days as a pirate captain, he and his crew fought against the Roger Pirates and were easily defeated. He offered his life to Roger in exchange to let his crew live, but Roger just walked away. After that, his crew suffered major damage and eventually disbanded. Many years later he settled in the Gray Terminal where he became known as an old man who, according to Sabo, invented "weird stuff" out of the junk he collected. Later, on an expedition that Luffy, Ace and Sabo performed, they fought with a large bear whom they were unable to defeat. However, Naguri calmed it easily, forcing it to retreat. The trio and Naguri then began to eat the fish they wanted to use to lure the Giant Tiger, and he was surprised to know Ace is Gol D. Roger's son, but promised him that he would keep it a secret. He began to train Luffy and eventually trained Ace and Sabo after defeating Ace in a duel. The trio also helped Naguri build his pirate ship for his dream to reunite with his crew mates. After seeing the trio defeat the tiger, he left the island to find his crew. Major Battles *Naguri Pirates vs. Roger Pirates *Naguri vs. Portgas D. Ace Trivia *"Naguri" is one of the words which means "hammer" in Japanese. *He is the first non-canon character to be seen using Haoshoku Haki, followed by Douglas Bullet. References Site Navigation fr:Naguri it:Naguri ru:Нагури Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Former Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Haki Users Category:Non-Canon Polearm Wielders Category:Non-Canon Dawn Island Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters